villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fenris Wolf (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Fenris Wolf from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Fenris Wolf. Fenris Wolf, or simply known as Fenris, is a supporting antagonist in the 2017 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Thor: Ragnarok. She is a ferocious Asgardian wolf who serves as the loyal pet of Hela. Biography In her early years, Fenris acted out as a loyal pet and enforcer to Hela during her tenure as executioner for her father Odin (the King of the Asgardian Gods). As the years go by, Hela developed her own ambitions to usurp her father and take over Asgard for herself, and Fenris played along to maintain her loyalty to her. However, anticipating that he would be betrayed, Odin manages to defeat Hela and has her confined in a dark realm called Hel while having his Asgardian soldiers to slay Fenris when she tries to stop them. Fenris' corpse would later be locked in Odin's Vault. Eventually, Odin dies from old age after reuniting with his son Thor and Loki, but not before he tells them about Hela's existence. With Odin gone, Hela was able to escape and easily dispatches both Thor and Loki before taking over Asgard for herself. After appointing Skurge as her executioner, Hela uses her magic to bring life an army of dead soldiers (known as Berserkers) and resurrect Fenris after locating her body in the vault. With her hostile takeover of Asgard complete, Hela intends to use the Bifrost Bridge to take over the Nine Realms, but she is angered to learn that Hemidall (the sentry of the Bifrost Bridge) has stolen the sword controlling the bridge before hiding away with the rest of the Asgardian citizens to form a resistance against Hela's reign. A furious Hela then orders Fenris and the Berserkers to take down the resistance so that she can use Hemidall's sword to activate the bridge and proceed with her plans. Just as Hela and her forces have finally located the resistance and engaged into a fight against them, Thor and Loki have returned to the rescue after defeating the Grandmaster's forces and escaping Sakaar (with the help from the Hulk and several gladiators) on one of the Grandmaster's giant ships. Spotting the Hulk, Fenris engages into a fight against him. Though it would've appeared that the giant wolf has the upper hand (as her fangs were strong enough to pierce against the Hulk's durable skin), the Hulk fights back and manages to hurl Fenris out of Asgard into outer space. It is likely that Fenris has died succumbing to asphyxiation right before Hela and the Berserkers are killed following the destruction of Asgard (at the hands of the fiery demon Surtur). Powers and Abilities *'Asgardian Wolf Physiology': Fenris, as an Asgardian Wolf, and the personal pet of the Goddess of Death Hela, is one of the most powerful and fearsome beings in the Nine Realms, to the point that even Heimdall showed visible signs of fear when cornered by the beast on the Rainbow Bridge, only preparing to face it once he knew it was absolutely necessary. **'Superhuman Strength': Fenris has tremendous strength that can match that of the Hulk, which allowed her to engage the latter in a brief, albeit vicious battle. Fenris' immense jaw strength allowed her to bite through Hulk's immensely durable flesh, causing Hulk to bleed, as well as to lift and throttle him around like a rag doll in her mouth. Indeed, Hulk would only win by default when Fenris fell down the waterfall into space. **'Superhuman Durability': Fenris is highly invulnerable, as she was unscathed after getting shot at by Asgardian ships, and even after battling the Hulk. Gallery Berserkers_Asgard_History.png|A painting of Hela and her pet Fenris. main-qimg-bf1870e65b9b1c706cffa34c291cd5ac.jpg|Fenris's corpse in Odin's vault. main-qimg-44ebf9742e5f379180b90a69ba2484e9.jpg|Fenris is resurrected by Hela. dd16zqi-b9ef3819-e923-422c-8dfd-e3d51265aae9.png|Fenris stands guard. Fenris_hela.png|Fenris with Hela and Skurge. be3e7c4437c33caed185573fbc7d2e4b.jpg|Fenris's evil grin. Fenriswolfcharging.png|Fenris storming towards the Asgardians. thor_ragnarok_fenris_6_by_giuseppedirosso-dc0xc36.jpg|Fenris sniffing and checking to see if Bruce Banner is dead or alive. ThorRagnarok_Framestore_ITW_05.jpg|Fenris's angry stare. thor_ragnarok_fenris_5_by_giuseppedirosso-dc0xbzn.jpg|Fenris being confronted by Hulk. 6513851-thor_ragnarok_fenris_9_by_giuseppedirosso-dc10mgf.jpg|Fenris roaring at Hulk before engaging him in combat. TR_Trailer2_17.png|Fenris fighting the Hulk. Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-13190.jpg|Fenris's death as she falls into outer space below after Hulk punches her off Asgard. Fenris_Briclot_CA_1.jpg|A concept art of Fenris. Trivia *In the comics, the Fenris Wolf is a creature of Asgardian origin, and is said to be the offspring of Loki and the giantess Angrboda, and the brother of Hela. He is based on the Norse wolf god Fenrir. *Unlike his mythological and comic book counterparts, the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Fenris is a female. *Fenris and Emil Blonsky are the only ones in the MCU to have pierced Hulk's tough skin. Navigation de:Fenris (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Giant Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Female Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Mute Category:Ferals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Marvel Villains Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army